Me and Usagi
by Shojogurl
Summary: Kagome runs from her past to find a better life for her duaghter. But her past soon returns to haunt her. Will she be able to keep her new life together? Full summarry inside. InuKag Finished!
1. a Safe little interstate town

Animegurl: Hi every one! This is my first fanfic so please don't give me too many flames. Oh! And I'd like to introduce my partner...Cho! Say Hi!   
  
Cho: Hi. --  
  
Animegurl: I hope you enjoy my fanfic. I got the idea from Rachel Proctor's song "Me and Emily". -  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha... I'm married to him!  
  
Summary: Kagome is trying to outrun her past. She takes her daughter, Usagi, and finds a little interstate town and hides there  
hoping that her abusive husband won't find her. Then she meets Inu Yasha and his son. Soon after, she starts to date him and everything seems great... Until a certain someone from Kagome's past catches up with her. Will she find a way to keep her new family together? Or will they be torn apart?  
  
"Talking" 'Thoughts' (Author's Notes)  
  
Song  
  
Dream Flashback   
Me and Usagi  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A Safe Little Interstate Town  
  
Floorboard's filled with baby toys  
  
And empty coke bottles, and coffee cups. Driving through the rain with no radio Trying not to wake her up...  
  
It was raining pretty hard outside as Kagome drove on. She looked back in her rearview mirror just to see her sleeping soundly in the back seat. She smiled. It had been a hard day. She thought back to the night before...  
  
Flashback   
  
"Shut up!" He screamed at her. She winced in pain as she felt his hand make contact with her cheek as she fell back onto the floor. She clenched her cheek as he hovered over her. She looked at him unafraid she knew what she had to do. He walked out and she watched as he fell asleep on the couch. She went over to the playpen in the corner and grabbed the slumbering two year old. Then went over to the closet and laid the suitcase on her bed. It wasn't very big but it was just big enough. She got a few things out of the drawer of her dresser and put them in the suitcase and took the diaper bag out from under the bed and put some toys in it. She sneaked into the kitchen and got a few snacks from the pantry, went into the cupboard and took out the coffee mug her father gave her for her birthday. The year that he died. She held it close, for reassurance, and the put it in the bag. She took the sippy cup from the tiny refrigerator and put it in the side pocket. She went back into the bedroom and over to the box on the nightstand, took out a few ten-dollar bills and put them in her purse. She checked to make sure she had everything and hauled it all into the tiny car. Finally, she took the child and put her in the car seat. She went back inside and grabbed the keys off the counter. She started the car and sped down the highway as fast as the speed limit would allow...  
  
End Flashback   
  
Kagome felt her cheek where the pain had been inflicted and looked to see another exit. She drove passed it. She was only twenty-one and had been through so much within the passed three years. Her mother and father died in a car crash when she was eighteen, she got married at nineteen, and had her baby girl at twenty. Her brother had moved in with their Gramps at the temple only last year. She hadn't seen them since. Naraku hadn't let her. (I'm so evil) Her baby had never met her uncle, and since she hadn't been to the temple since she was ten, she probably never would...  
  
Cell phone says "Low Battery"  
  
God, What if I break down I'm just looking for an exit with a lot of lights, A safe little interstate town...  
  
Kagome looked at her cell phone. She could call. She reached over in the other seat and looked. It was dead. 'Well, there goes that plan'. She thought with dismay. She passed a few more exits and saw a gas station not far away. She drove into the empty parking lot and decided she may not see one for quite some time. She parked by the regular pump and went into the store to ask if they would turn it on. (You know those old run-down gas stations where you have to pay in the store and they have to turn the pump on. Yeah.) She saw a man leaning on the counter looking half asleep.  
  
"Excuse me." She said calling his attention. "Would you please turn the pump on?"  
  
"Of course, but...what's a girl like you driving out here so late for?" The man asked, smiling.  
  
"I'm trying to find a hotel somewhere that my daughter and I can stay in." She told him, as he turned the gas on.  
  
"There are a few up the road a couple miles." He said thoughtfully. She thanked him and paid for the gas.  
  
She went back to the car and started to fill up the tank. She squeezed the handle and waited. She looked in the back window and saw her child still asleep. She smiled. 'Thank you, Kami, for this little joy in my life. Help me raise her and keep me strong.' She prayed silently. She put the pump up, waved to the man, and sped off down the highway.  
  
For a while all she saw were the trees and the rain still falling from the sky. She saw some lights up ahead and slowed down a bit. She looked around a bit and found a place for her to eat. She looked at the clock. Twelve o'clock. She had been driving for seven hours. She turned at a light and went down a block. She thought the town looked safe enough so she decided to find someplace to stay.  
  
Just a cheap hotel  
  
With a single bed And cable TV Is good enough for me and Emily...  
  
She found a hotel and went in to find out the price. She looked back at her little girl still asleep and brushed a strand of black hair from her face. "I'll be right back" She whispered and ran through the rain to the office. She walked in and found a young girl sitting at the desk. She was probably around her age and wore a little too much make-up. Her hair was in a low ponytail and she was looking through a magazine unaware of the woman in front of her.  
  
"Um... Excuse me?" Kagome said. She looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hello. Welcome to the Shikon Hotel. How may I help you?" The woman said. (I know. Very creative! Remember first fanfic!) Kagome smiled.  
  
"I'd like a room and I was curios at how much it costs?"  
  
"It costs Thirty-five dollars a night. Depending on exactly which room you want." She paused. "If you want a double bed then it's forty-five, if you want digital cable added than it's fifty-five, and if you want both it's sixty-five." She waited for a reply. (I have no idea how much a real hotel costs. It's very small so take that in consideration too.)  
  
"I would just like a single bed please and I don't need digital, but thanks for the offer."  
  
"Okay. May I have your name please?"  
  
"Kagome Higurashi." She said using her maiden name.  
  
"Alright. Here's your key and it's the third door on the right. And if you need anything just ask for Sango." She smiled.  
  
Kagome went back to the car to get her wallet and her suitcase. She peeked in to make sure her baby was still sleeping and quietly opened the door to get the diaper bag. She went back inside and took Sango's directions. She opened the door and put the bags on the bed. She went back to the car to get her little moon. She opened the door and accidentally woke her up.  
  
"Mommy, where are we?" She smiled at her.  
  
"We're staying at a hotel for a little while, sweetheart." The child nodded and looked around, taking in her new surroundings.  
  
"Can you stay awake for a little while longer so I can put you in our bed?" She nodded again and Kagome unbuckled her. They entered the hotel and Kagome went up to the desk.  
  
"Excuse me, Sango, You wouldn't happen to have a playpen or a crib would you?" Kagome asked the woman.  
  
"Yes we do. I'll go get one for this cute little girl." She said smiling at the child in the woman's arms. "We have one in case of people traveling with small children." She pulled out a folded playpen and helped Kagome carry it to her room. "What's your name?" Sango cooed.  
  
"Can you say Usagi?" Kagome answered for her. The child just shied away from the strange woman. Once they reached the room, Sango helped Kagome set it up. "Well, there we go. Thanks for your help, Sango."  
  
"No problem." She said laughing. She walked out of the room as Kagome got out Usagi's blanket. She put her in Pajama's and laid her in the playpen to fall back asleep. Kagome put everything where she wanted it then got herself ready for bed. She looked over at her sleeping moon.  
  
"Goodnight my little moon." She said and turned off the light  
  
Kagome awoke the next morning to light streaming in from the window. She looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw it was nearly seven. She got up and checked on the little girl still sleeping in the playpen. She stirred a little and woke up. The child blinked a little and took in her surroundings.  
  
"Mommy?" The soft voice whispered.  
  
"Good morning, baby." Kagome said and picked her up. "Ready to get dressed?"  
  
"Where we goin'?" We're going to get you dressed," She said and put her on the bed. "And go ask miss Sango where's a good place for breakfast." She began dressing the child and fixing her hair. Kagome dressed herself, while her daughter played with her toys in the playpen.  
  
"Come on, Sweetie. Let's go find some breakfast." She locked the door and went to the office to find Sango. She went to the desk and found a man there, reading a newspaper. She put Usagi down and held her hand since she was getting heavy.  
  
"Hello, I'm looking for Sango?" She asked him. He looked up from his paper and acknowledged the woman standing there. He had a serious look in his eyes. He was kind of tall and had jet-black hair held in a small ponytail in the back of his head. He looked straight into her chocolate eyes and took her hand.  
  
"May I have the honor of knowing such a pretty woman's name?" He asked. She looked into his violet eyes.  
  
"Kagome." She told him unsure of his intentions.  
  
"Kagome...Will you bare my child?" She started to laugh thinking it was just a joke, but stopped when his eyes told her otherwise.  
  
"Mommy, What does he mean when he says 'Bear'?" A little voice spoke up. The man looked down at the little girl.  
  
"Did you just say...'Mommy'?" He asked. She nodded. He laughed nervously. "Uh...this is kinda awkward." Suddenly out of nowhere a giant boomerang hit the man in the head.  
  
"Miroku...What are you doing to Kagome?" A voice asked slowly.  
  
"Nothing, Sango" He said nervously.  
  
"I'm watching you." The girl said walking away from the man. "Kagome that's Miroku, the perverted co-owner of this hotel." She told her.  
  
"Mommy, What's 'perverted' mean?" Usagi asked in her innocent voice.  
  
"You don't need to know that word yet, sweetie." Kagome told her  
daughter.  
  
"Well what's a 'co-owner'?"  
  
"It's a person who owns a business with someone." Sango told her. The  
little girl starred at Sango with her bright brown eyes. "Are you hungry, Usagi?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." She answered politely.  
  
"Well, let's get you some food." Sango smiled. "You can stay here. For all we know you could molest the poor thing!" Sango told him.  
  
"Mommy, What's a-"  
  
"You don't need to know." They went off and got some donuts from a near by café. Usagi got some milk while Sango and Kagome grabbed some coffee. (I hate coffee. It smells nice, but it's bitter! Yuck! Of course that's just my opinion. )  
  
"So...what brings you here, Kagome?" Sango asked her.  
  
"Just trying to forget my past." She answered.  
  
"Lot's of people like that here... Me and Miroku, the police chief and the kindergarten teacher, quite a few of the firefighters..." She trailed off. Kagome only paid attention to the one person though.  
  
"They have a kindergarten?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah, and an elementary school, a middle school, a high school, and there's a college just outside the town." Kagome brightened up. "My baby brother's in the middle school. It's his first year. And I'm in my first year of college. I would have gone sooner if my dad hadn't died..." Sango stopped. Kagome changed the subject.  
  
"They have a pre-school. Don't they?"  
  
"They're building it right now. It should be done by August." Sango paused. "I bet you were thinking about enrolling this cutie. Weren't you?"  
  
"That's part of the reason we're here." She said sadly. Sango could tell that she had accidentally brought up bad memories.  
  
"I'm sorry. I must have brought something bad up."  
  
"Don't worry. I had just brought up the subject with my husband and he kind of over-reacted. We fight a lot, but he doesn't want a divorce. So we decided to separate for a while." She said. They laughed and talked some more until Sango had to go back to the hotel.  
  
"Hey, Usagi, do you want to stay in this town?"  
  
"Yeah. I like it here. Every one's nice. Even that man who asked you to 'bear' his child." Kagome held back a nervous laugh. "Mommy, did he want you to help him buy a baby bear?"  
  
So that was they're daily routine. Get some coffee and doughnuts with Sango, drop Usagi off at her day care, and then Kagome would go to work at the fast food restaurant right down the street. It was simple. It was plain. It was...what Kagome wanted her whole life. A simple routine...Then School started.  
  
Animegurl: I hope you liked it; it only took me ... two and a half hours to type it.   
  
Cho: That's amazing. --  
  
Animegurl: You're mean! Sticks out tongue & makes a mean face   
  
Cho: You should be talking! --  
  
Animegurl: Anyway! I'm not sure how long it will be but we'll find out!   
  
Cho: See you next Chapter. -- 


	2. Old enough to know the truth

Animegurl: We're back!   
  
Cho: Unfortunately. Sniffles --  
  
Animegurl: Ignore her. She's not feeling good.   
  
Cho: Whatever. Blows Nose --  
  
Animegurl: This is the second chapter of "Me & Usagi" Hope you like it!   
  
Cho: You can be mean and give her flames in this chapter. --  
  
Animegurl: Cho, why are you here if you don't feel well?   
  
Cho: Because you...--  
  
Animegurl: Because I what?   
  
Cho: ah...ah...ACHOO! --  
  
Animegurl: Eww! You sneezed on me! Don't you know you cover your mouth!   
  
Cho: Sorry. Anyway. It's because you dragged me here to help you write! --  
  
Animegurl: Sorry but your supposed to help me. You're my partner.   
  
Cho: I know. You'd be lost without me. --  
  
Animegurl: No I wouldn't!   
  
Cho: Fine you can write this chapter alone. And we'll see how well it turns out. Turns and crawls in bed for a nap --  
  
Animegurl: Okay. I will! Grumbles under breath If this chapter isn't as good as the last one, review and tell me okay! Here you go!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha... angry glare Cho does.  
  
Summary: Kagome is trying to outrun her past. She takes her daughter, Usagi, and finds a little interstate town and hides there hoping that her abusive husband won't find her. Then she meets Inu Yasha and his son. Soon after she starts to date him and everything seems great...until a certain someone from Kagome's past catches up with her. Will she find a way to keep her new family together? Or will they be torn apart?  
  
"Talking" 'Thoughts' (Authors Notes)  
  
Song  
  
Dream Flashback   
Me & Usagi  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Old Enough to Know the Truth  
  
Someday, when she's old enough,  
  
She's gonna to start asking questions about him. Some kid at school brings his dad for show and tell, And it gets her little mind a wondering...  
  
It had been three years since Kagome and Usagi had moved into the little town. They had bought a house near the hotel so Usagi could visit "Aunt" Sango and "Uncle" Miroku all she wanted. (Scary. Miroku an uncle.) It was the beginning of kindergarten for Usagi and as her mother put it "The biggest step before high school."  
  
"Hi Aunt Sango!" Usagi said running up to her "Aunt." (Aunts rock! I should know I am one! I would tell you guys more but then you'd say the whole chapter was Author's Notes so...Back to the story)  
  
"Hi, babe." Sango said coolly. (It's a Nickname for all you pervert out there. Just to clear that up)  
  
"Has he asked you?" Kagome wanted to know.  
  
"No." Sango heaved a sigh.  
  
"Maybe tomorrow." Usagi tried to cheer her up.  
  
"Usagi, you do know what to do when you get off the bus in the afternoon, right?" Kagome asked her daughter for the umpteenth time. (Sounds like my mom.)  
  
"Yes, mom." Usagi answered. "I come over to the hotel and when Aunt Sango gets off work she'll take me home, if you don't come before then." She answered boredly.  
  
"Good girl." Tomorrow was the first day of kindergarten...  
  
"Bye, Baby." Kagome said using the last tissue in her box.  
  
"Mom...I don't leave for another hour." She lied.  
  
"Better go get some more tissues." Kagome walked off and looked at the clock. "Usagi, you're supposed to be out there in ten minutes!" While Kagome had been wasting time getting tissues, Usagi had quickly written a note and walked out to the bus stop. Kagome glanced at the chair where the piece of paper was. She read:  
  
Dear mommy, stop worring, I'll be fin. I'm at the bus stop. Love you, Usagi.  
  
"She misspelled 'worrying and 'fine'." She said out loud with tears in her eyes. She remembered last night. It was horrible...  
  
Flashback   
  
"MOMMY!" Usagi screamed from her room. Kagome ran to see what was wrong.  
  
"What is it baby?" She said as she opened the door. Usagi was sleep talking...screaming. "Shhhh, Baby, Shhhh." Usagi finally woke up. This had happened before, everyday for the last...two months.  
  
"Mommy!" Usagi said urgently.  
  
"It's okay, baby, I'm here. Tell me your dream."  
  
"You were there and ...this man..." She said between sniffles.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"He...was...was..."  
  
"Was what?"  
  
"He was hurting you."  
  
"It's okay. Just go back to sleep, or do you want to sleep in my bed?" Kagome knew her answer.  
  
"Your bed." Kagome picked the five-year-old up and carried her into her bedroom just down the hall. She layed her in the bed and tucked her in.  
  
"Goodnight, my little moon."  
  
"Mommy," She stopped.  
  
"What is it, sweetie?"  
  
"Where's Daddy?" She didn't know how to answer. She stood still. Not moving.  
  
End Flashback   
  
She had finally told her she didn't know. What else was she supposed to do? Tell her the man in her dreams was her daddy?  
  
Usagi sat quietly waiting for the class to start. Then she saw her best friend, Rin.  
  
"Rin!" She waved.  
  
"Hey Usagi! Did your mom pull the 'your-growing-up-so-fast' speech?"  
  
"No she did the break-down-in-tears-and-she-won't-go routine." They laughed at how silly their moms were.  
  
"Class, please sit down. We have a new student. Please make him feel welcome. Everyone, meet Ryu." A boy with golden eyes, and silver hair walked in. Everyone knew what they should say. So they said it.  
  
"Hi, Ryu."  
  
"Let's find a place for you to sit." She paused and looked at all the children raising their hands. "How about beside Usagi." Usagi raised her hand so he'd know where to sit. The day passed by fast and smoothly. Until show and tell.  
  
"Rin what's your show and tell?" Miss Keade asked.  
  
"It's the bracelet my dad gave me for Christmas. He gave it to me right before my mom had my brother." She told the class.  
  
"That's a very pretty bracelet. Ryu you would be next but since you're new you don't have to. If you want you can bring it tomorrow and you can show us then. Oh! That reminds me class. Tomorrow is the day you bring a parent to class. Now remember you can't have the same parent as you had last time." Usagi was quiet as the rest of the class cheered. Sango had come last time. Her mom couldn't make it.  
  
"What's wrong?" A little voice asked her. It was Ryu.  
  
"Oh, nothing. It's just that I want my mom to come but she wasn't able to last time." She told him.  
  
"Don't worry. She won't disappoint you a second time." He told her.  
  
The next day she looked forward to seeing her new friend at school. She had a surprise for everyone at school. The day passed and soon it was show and tell. Ryu went up in front of the class and waited.  
  
"My dad's a little late." He told the teacher. There was a knock on the door. Miss Keade opened it and a young looking man walked in. Ryu ran up to him. "Dad!" They walked to the front of the classroom and Ryu started to talk. "This is my dad. He's a fireman and helps a lot of people. We moved here a couple weeks ago and he's been working at the fire station ever since." He finished. A few more people came and it was Usagi's turn next and her mom still wasn't there.  
  
"Usagi, it's your turn." She slowly walked to the front of the classroom and turned to face her audience. Then her mom walked in.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, Usagi, I got held up at work." Usagi smiled. She made it.  
  
"Everyone, this is my mom. She works at two jobs and is going to school at Sengoku College. This will be her last year and then she can become a journalist. Then she can go to bunch of different places. She gets to write stories and take pictures and all types of stuff." She finished and sat down. Kagome sat at the back of the room beside a man with...dog-ears? They started up conversation and had a lot of fun talking about different things. Soon it was naptime and the parents were allowed to stay to see what the children did the whole day.  
  
"I have a question for you Miss Higurashi." Miss Keade went up to her. "Usagi has been asking a lot of questions about other children's parents, I thought it may have been because she felt ignored by you, but then I see how much she adores you, so why do you think she's asking them?"  
  
"Her father." Was her simple reply.  
  
"Her father? I've never heard her once mention anything about her father."  
  
"That's because I left him when she was little and too young to remember," She was cut off by a scream. "Usagi!" They ran into the room and saw all the kids awakened by the scream. Two of them crowded around her trying to get her to calm down.  
  
"Usagi? Usagi? Wake up, sweetie." Usagi woke up and finally calmed down.  
  
"Where's my daddy? Do I have one?  
  
"Does he not love me like you do?" Oh, maybe I'll find someone to love the both of us, And I'll tell her when she's old enough to know the truth.  
  
"Mommy, Where's daddy?" Kagome stopped. Usagi asked another question. "Doesn't he love me like you do?" Kagome couldn't speak. "Is he the man from my dreams?" She said barely above a whisper. Kagome swallowed hard. "Why does he hurt you in my dreams?" Kagome looked up at the rest of the children and adults in the room. The grown-ups gasped. The children seemed confused. One adult stepped forward. It was the man with the dog-ears.  
  
"How often did he abuse you?" he asked.  
  
"Everyday." She whispered just loud enough so he could hear.  
  
"So you ran?"  
  
"It was the only option I had left. I had gone to the police; help centers, everything I could think of, but nothing helped. It just got worse. He almost...He was about to..." She started sobbing. The golden-eyed man sat down beside her. "No one could or ...would help...me...us..." She said in between sobs.  
  
"I'll help you." She looked at him.  
  
"You...you will?"  
  
"No one should have to go through that." Kagome looked at the child in her arms.  
  
"Thank you." She said softly.  
  
It had been about a month since Kagome's break down, and she was feeling much better.  
  
"Mommy, is Ryu staying over again?" Usagi asked. Since then Kagome and Inu Yasha had started going out. He had suggested a weekly outing in order to get her mind off of Usagi and the past.  
  
"Yes, sweetheart. He's staying over. And you want to know something else?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"So is Rin."  
  
"Yay!" Usagi squealed. Kagome smiled. The doorbell rang and Usagi ran to answer it. It was Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Hey Aunt Sango! Hey Uncle Miroku!" She gave both of them hugs and went to tell Kagome. She went in the bathroom and saw her getting dressed.  
  
"Mommy, Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku are here." She told her.  
  
"Okay. I'll be there in a minute. Usagi, can you pull this zipper up for me please?" Kagome bent down and Usagi pulled the zipper up. "Thank you." The doorbell rang again. Usagi ran to get it again. This time it was Ryu and Inu Yasha.  
  
"Hey Ryu! Hi Mr. Yasha!" She said. "Sit down. My mom should be down any minute." A few minutes later the doorbell rang again. (Last time I promise). Usagi opened the door and saw Rin and her dad standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hi Rin! Hi Mr. Ooyami!" (Pronounced "o-o-ya-mee". Made it up myself. I know it sucks. Leave me alone) She said. Rin went in and sat down after waving "Good-bye" to her dad. Another few minutes had passed and Kagome finally emerged from the bathroom. She was wearing a purple spaghetti- strapped dress that ended right above her knees. It had a small dark purple bow on the front and the same color trim on the bottom. She had a small jewel necklace on and black platform shoes. ( you know the episode where Inu Yasha pushes Kagome through the well after hugging her and taking the jewel? The episode after that, on her date with Hobo, I mean Hojo, those shoes. Except they're black.). Inu Yasha gawked at Kagome. Kagome blushed.  
  
"Well, shall we go?" Inu Yasha started. Kagome nodded. Right before they walked out the door Kagome turned around to face Usagi.  
  
"Now, don't stay up after eight-thirty, don't drink any caffeine, and-" Usagi interrupted her.  
  
"Don't eat too much junk food, and have fun." She quoted. Kagome smiled and kissed her forehead. Kagome and Inu Yasha walked out to the Taurus parked in the driveway. It didn't take long to get to the restaurant. They were seated fairly quickly and soon were waiting for their food. They began talking.  
  
"So, your brother is the police chief and your cousin owns this restaurant." Kagome stated. (Guess who his cousin is)  
  
"Yeah. My cousin got married last month and my brother's most likely going to stay a bachelor for the rest of his life." (Sounds like my brother. Lol!)  
  
"I don't know about my brother. After my parents died he moved in with my grandpa at a shrine. I couldn't go see him. My husband wouldn't let me." Tears began filling in her chocolate eyes. "Inu Yasha, when should I tell her...I can't keep it a secret forever."  
  
"Tell her when she's old enough. Tell her when she's about ten. When she can accept the truth." He told her. She nodded.  
  
Five years later  
  
Usagi woke up to the sound of people rushing around. She got out of bed and put on her slippers. She quietly walked downstairs. It was a week before Miroku and Sango's wedding. He finally proposed eight months ago for Sango's birthday. (I don't know when Sango's birthday is)  
  
Flashback Sango opened another present. It was a watch from Usagi.  
  
"Thank you everyone for my presents. They're all wonderful!" She exclaimed.  
  
"You missed one Sango." Miroku told her. He handed her a bag and sat beside her. She pulled out the tissue paper and saw a black velvet box. She opened it to find a diamond ring in the shape of a heart with two smaller diamonds on either side. She was speechless. Miroku took the ring and got on his knees.  
  
"Sango Tajiya, will you do the honor of being my wife?" He asked. She started crying and nodded her head. Everyone applauded.  
  
End Flashback   
  
That was November. It was now June. A week before the wedding. Talk about hectic. She walked into the living room and saw Sango, Kagome and Ayame making wedding plans. Kagome was the maid of honor and Ayame, and Rin were bride's maids, and Usagi was the flower girl. Inu Yasha was best man. Koga and Ryu were the groom's men. And Kohaku was the ring bearer. Koga and Ayame were introduced to the group as Inu Yasha's cousin and Cousin–in-law. (If that's a real word. If not I made it up.) Sesshomaru was Inu Yasha's brother but he was on duty the day of the wedding, so he couldn't make it. The wedding wasn't all that big. Just close friends and family.  
  
"When is the dress rehearsal again?" Usagi asked.  
  
"This Friday." Sango replied.  
  
"When do we try on our gowns?"  
  
"This Thursday." Ayame told her.  
  
"When is the Family dinner?"  
  
"Saturday." Kagome told her.  
  
"And the wedding is Sunday." She mumbled to herself.  
  
The women went back to work.  
  
Five days later  
  
The music played as Miroku stood at the alter nervously. Sango appeared in the doorway. Her wedding gown was sleeveless, and had flowers on the bottom. 'She's so beautiful.' Miroku starred at her as she walked down the aisle. She reached the alter and the music stopped. The preacher began to talk, but neither Miroku nor Sango were listening.  
  
"Do you Miroku Washi Itsuji take Sango Kohana Tajiya to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
"I do." He placed the ring on her finger.  
  
"Do you Sango Kohana Tajiya take Miroku Washi Itsuji to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
"I do." She placed the ring on his finger.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The preacher smiled. They closed their eyes and their lips met in a tender, yet passionate kiss. Reluctantly, they parted and ran out of the church. About an hour later the reception started. Kagome and Inu Yasha went outside for a little while to talk.  
  
"When are you going to tell her?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't want her to know but she has to."  
  
"It'll be hard, but, if you want, I'll be there right beside you when you tell her."  
  
"Tell who what?" Usagi asked sitting down beside her mom. Kagome looked at Inu Yasha. He nodded.  
  
"Sweetheart, I need to tell you something and I think your old enough to know it." She paused for a moment. "You remember those dreams you used to have when you were little?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, the man in those dreams-"  
  
"The man in your dreams was me." Said a voice from behind. Usagi slowly turned around. She saw him. The man she feared so much. She looked to her mother, who looked just as startled and scared as herself.  
  
Will it break her heart? Will she understand, That I had to leave? That's what was best for me and Emily.  
  
"You don't even remember your father. How cruel." He said.  
  
"You would know!" Kagome screamed at him.  
  
"Fa...fa...father?" Usagi said slowly.  
  
"Come give your daddy a hug." He said. She stood up. A look of hatred in her eyes. She walked to him.  
  
"How dare you. You caused all of this. All of my mothers pain. All of my nightmares. How dare you think you're my father!" She screamed. By this time a crowd had gathered. Sango and Miroku came out.  
  
"You there! What is your purpose here?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Just to see my wife and my daughter for the first time in eight years." He went over to Kagome. He lifted her chin so she could see into his eyes. "I'll be back. If you know what's good for you, you'll come back with me." He whispered harshly. He walked away without another word. Kagome broke down in sobs. Inu Yasha cradled her in his arms. Usagi fell to her knees as Rin, Kohaku, and Ryu comforted her. Sango and Miroku looked at each other trying to figure out what to do next. Koga and Ayame stood there in silence. Kagome then whispered softly.  
  
"I need to go to the courthouse to get some divorce papers." Everyone was silent.  
  
"Come on. I'll drive." Inu Yasha said. Kagome, Inu Yasha, Ryu, and Usagi got into Inu Yasha's car and drove off.  
  
"Usagi, you understand why I had to leave. Don't you?"  
  
"Of course Mama! Don't blame yourself. It just breaks my heart to know that someone could hate you enough to do that!" The rest of the ride was silence.  
  
Animegurl: I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review! And here are my thanx:  
  
Onnie: Hope you liked it. Koga-lover: Don't worry I put Koga and Sesshomaru in there especially for you!   
  
Cho: yawns That was a nice nap.  
  
Animegurl: You sleep like a rock not a butterfly  
  
Cho: I didn't ask for your opinion --  
  
Animegurl: Too bad!   
  
Cho: Don't forget to review and tell her how bad it was--  
  
Animegurl: Hey! I think I did a pretty good job!   
  
Cho: They may not think that. --  
  
Animegurl: Yeah but what if they do?   
  
Cho: Fine. Tell her how bad or good it is. --  
  
Animegurl: See ya next chapter! 


	3. The Morning's Breaking Free

Animegurl: Hey everyone!

Cho: HI!

Animegurl: Cho drank a whole gallon of chocolate milk, then she wanted to take her toenail polish off so I lent her my fingernail polish remover and she kinda got a good whiff of it...

Cho: Runs around singing some song she made up Do a Libby, Do a day, Do my heart, fly away!

Animegurl: In other words... She's high. So she's not going to help on this chapter.

Cho: runs to bathroom

Animegurl: Cho? What are you doing?

Cho: Walks out of bathroom a few minutes later grinning like mad person I'm a big kid now! Starts singing pull-ups commercial tune

Animegurl: ; Anyway thanx to:

Koga-lover: You're welcome. And I'm sorry for leaving you hanging. But I have had a LOT going on. Do you really think that Cho looks at freak flying around room STILL singing pull-ups commercial song writes better than me?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inu Yasha... But I DO own the first Manga! Go Me!

**Summary**: Kagome is trying to outrun her past. She takes her daughter, Usagi, and finds a little interstate town and hides there hoping that her abusive husband won't find her. Then she meets Inu Yasha and his son. Soon after she starts to date him and everything seems great... Until a certain someone from Kagome's past catches up with her. Will she find a way to keep her knew family together? Or will they be torn apart?

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

(Author's Notes)

_Song_

Dream

Flashback

Me and Usagi

Chapter 3

The Morning's Breaking Free

_The house was never clean enough; His dinner, never warm enough;_

_Nothing I did was ever good enough to make him happy._

_So I guess he gave me what he thought I deserved._

_But it would kill me if he ever raised his hand to her._

"Kagome... You have to tell her the whole story." Inu Yasha spoke softly to Kagome.

"I know." She replied quietly.

"Tell me what?" Usagi asked.

"I think you're old enough to know." She paused and started again. "When we first got married... I was so happy, and not long after you were born. Then it started going downhill. At first he only drank once or twice a month, but then... He went once or twice a week. And that turned into once or twice a day. That's when he started abusing me. We fought over the smallest things. The house wasn't clean enough, His dinner was too cold. I tried to go to the police, but, he threatened that if I told... He would...He would..." a tear slid down Kagome's cheek. "He said he was going to beat you." Inu Yasha pulled up to the police station and stopped the car.

"The night I left him, was the night I asked about enrolling you in a Pre-school. He didn't want to hear it, so he slapped me. I knew I had to leave. So I did. Then, I almost forgot about it when you started having the re-occurring dreams with him in them... I didn't know what to do... So I didn't do anything. I was going to tell you at the wedding, and then...he showed up." Inu Yasha opened the door and Kagome, Ryu, and Usagi followed suit.

They walked in and saw a man with silver hair and golden eyes at the front desk.

"Hey Uncle Sesshomaru." Ryu said walking up to the Chief of Police.

"Ryu? Inu Yasha? I thought you were at the wedding?"

"We were...Until an uninvited guest showed up." Inu Yasha told him.

"What are you here for?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I need some divorce papers." Kagome spoke up. (I have no idea how this works because no one in my family has ever had a divorce.) He found some papers and gave them to her. She filled them out and signed her signature. When she was done they walked out of the building. They were silent the whole while.

It had been three years since Kagome filed for divorce and Kagome and Usagi were happier than ever that he was finally out of their lives. Kagome and Usagi were decorating a cake for Usagi's birthday, when the phone rang. Kagome picked it up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kagome. It's me."

"Hi Inu Yasha. What do you need?"

"Do I have to have a reason to call the most beautiful girl I know?"

"Oh stop. No, I guess not."

"Well there's someone here who has been looking for you for a while. And he wants to see you."

"Okay. Let me and Usagi finish her cake and we'll be right over."

"Okay. Bye Kagome."

"Bye, Inu Yasha. See you in a little while." She hung up the phone and went back into the kitchen.

"Are you almost done?" Kagome asked the almost teen girl.

"Yeah. Let me add another rose and I'll be done." She told her.

"Well, when you're done change out of those dirty clothes. We have to go see Inu Yasha."

"For what?" She said taking off her apron."

"Someone's here to see me." Usagi changed out of her clothes and they drove to Inu Yasha's house. Kagome was about to knock on the door when someone opened it. A young man about twenty-seven stood. He had short black hair and brown eyes. Kagome knew who it was even though it had been fourteen years since she last saw him.

"Souta!" she said as she flung her arms around her "not-so-little" brother. Usagi stood there unsure of the stranger her mom, evidently, knew.

"Usagi, this is your Uncle Souta." Kagome told her child.

"I haven't seen you since you were her age." Kagome said amazed out how much time changed her once baby brother. They went in and sat down. Kagome and Souta chattered on about what they had been doing for the past years.

"So I heard you started a newspaper?" Souta asked.

"Yeah. The first issue came out June a few years ago. We're celebrating our fifth issue."

"Wow. My sister always did have a knack for writing. And what about you?" He asked Usagi. "How old are you. Fifteen?"

"No. I'll be thirteen tomorrow." Usagi answered.

"Thirteen? No way. You have to be older than that? You're too big to be thirteen." He teased. They talked a little more until it was time to go.

"So, what do you think of your uncle?" Kagome asked Usagi.

"I like him." Kagome started the car and they drove home.

_Big rigs are throwing rain on my windshield_

_And I feel like their laughing at me_

_Finally the storm is letting up_

_And the morning is breaking free._

Kagome was driving through the rain trying to get home in time for Usagi's surprise party. Usagi thought it was just going to be the two of them but it wasn't. Everyone was going to be there. Inu Yasha, Ryu, Rin, Sesshomaru, Kohaku, Sango, Miroku, Souta, Keade, Kagome's Grandfather, Kouga, Ayame, and Shippou, Rin's newest boyfriend. (Sorry if you don't like the couple.)

Rin, Shippou, Kohaku, and Ryu, were all at the mall with Usagi, trying to keep her occupied before the party. Everyone else was getting the decorations up. And what was Kagome doing? She was stuck in traffic, behind a U-haul. She pulled out her cell phone to see if the decorations were almost finished. The phone rang a few times before someone answered.

"Hello?" Sango had picked it up.

"Hey Sango. Are the decorations all finished?"

"Almost. We just have to blow up a few more balloons and put the cake in the center of the table. Where are you?"

"I'm almost to the mall. Stuck in a traffic jam."

"Oh. Well, we're almost done. We'll probably have everything set up in about an hour."

"Okay. See ya then." She turned it off and continued to wait in traffic. It took about half an hour to get through the next three stoplights. When she finally reached the mall, she saw the four teens and one adult waiting under the shelter. The rain lightened up some as Kagome pulled up to the curb.

"Hey, mom." Usagi said.

"Hey sweetie. Hope you didn't have to wait too long."

"No. The gang waited with me until you got here."

"Well that's good. Oh! Ryu needs to come with us. Inu Yasha's waiting at our house."

"Okay." Usagi went over to where her friends were standing and came back with Ryu. They said their bye's and they were off.

"I have to stop and get something from the store okay." They mumbled a reply but soon they had fallen asleep to the soft pounding of the rain. Kagome looked in her rearview mirror. Usagi was leaning her head on Ryu's shoulder and his head was resting on hers. She stopped at the flower shop and picked up thirteen roses.

Once she got home, she peeked in the window to see that they were just putting the cake on the table. Kagome knocked on the window to get someone's attention. Inu Yasha opened the door and took the flowers inside. Everyone got in their hiding spots and Kagome went out to the car to wake the two teens up.

"Usagi, Ryu, we're home." She tapped them lightly. Ryu woke up but, Usagi, like her mother, was a heavy sleeper. Kagome tried again, but to no avail.

"Usagi, we're home sweetheart, wake up." Still no response. Ryu decided to help. So he tickled her. She woke up in a matter of seconds.

"Ryu, quit!" She yelled.

"Are you awake?" He asked still tickling her.

"Yes! Ha ha ha! Yes!" She said in between fits of giggles. Ryu stopped tickling her and they got out of the car. Usagi hopped up the stairs and opened the door.

"Why is it so dark in here?" She asked to no one in particular. She flipped the light switch and gasped. Everyone jumped from their hiding places. With the exception of Sango, considering she was six months pregnant.

"Oh my God! You're all here!" She looked around at the decorations and at her friends. Kagome looked too.

_It's a brand new day_

_It's a second chance_

_Yesterday is just a memory_

_For me and Emily._

Kagome saw all the smiling faces of her friends and family. It was hard for her to believe that just eleven years ago she didn't have any of it. And now...She had everything she ever wanted.

Usagi sat down at the head of the table and everyone surrounded her and sang the birthday song to her. She blew out the candles and smiled.

"I hope my wish comes true." Usagi said.

"What did you wish for?" Kagome asked.

"If I tell you than it won't come true." She stated simply. Usagi cut the cake and gave everyone a piece. After everyone had finished eating Usagi opened her presents. Rin gave her a new manicure set; Ryu gave her a bracelet; Shippou gave her a gift card; Sesshomaru gave her a picture album; Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, and baby Suki gave her a book; Keade gave her a CD; Souta gave her fifty dollars; Her Great Grandfather gave her a necklace with a pearl like jewel on it; Kouga and Ayame gave her a computer program; And Inu Yasha gave her a coupon for a year free of music lessons at Jaken's music studio.

"I don't have a piano." Usagi said.

"That's why we got you this." Inu Yasha pulled out a box from behind the couch. Usagi ripped into the paper and saw it was a keyboard.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She squealed.

"Thank you all for coming. I had a great time and I know Usagi did too."

"But we're not done with presents yet. Shouldn't the mother get something? After all, without you she wouldn't be here." Inu Yasha stated.

"You didn't have to get me anything Inu Yasha." Kagome said.

"But I did and I'm not taking it back. It cost too much for that." He pulled out a box from behind the couch.

"Here." Kagome took the box. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. She tore the paper and opened the box. She pulled out the little packing peanuts and found a string. She pulled the string and the rest of the packing peanuts came out of the box, along with a piece of cardboard. She looked in the box again, but didn't find anything. She was about to put the cardboard back in the box when she saw something caught her eye. Something shiny was on the back of the cardboard. She picked up the cardboard and gasped. Tied onto the string was a ring. There was a pink pearl with white diamonds around it to make it look like a rose. Inu Yasha took the ring off the string and went down on one knee.

"Will you Kagome Gina Higurashi do me the honor of being my bride?" No one spoke. No one breathed. Kagome's heart pounded. Inu Yasha looked at her, pure love in his eyes. Everyone hoped she'd say yes.

Animegurl: Runs away angry mob of anime fans carrying very sharp and deadly items I know you hate me, BUT IS THIS NECESSARY!

Cho: Serves you right. Since she obviously can't say anything, considering she's running for her dear life, here are her thanx:

Fluffy Ears Fan: I put more Fluffy in it!

Koga-lover: I'm sooooo sorry it took sooooo long! & I'm sorry I left you on another cliffie.

Animegurl: R&R. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cho: See ya next chapter. --


	4. She's Starting to Wake Up

Animegurl: Hi everyone! This is the last chapter. So that means you won't try to kill me for not updating! Last time I left you on a major cliff & Cho had to cover for me. But Cho isn't here today because she had a doctor's appointment. So anyway. Here's what you've all been waiting for! The big Finale!

**Disclaimer**: As I have told you before I don't own Inu Yasha. I do own Ryu & Usagi & the idea of the story. & I also do not own Rachel Proctor's song "Me & Emily"

**Summary**: Kagome is trying to outrun her past. She takes her daughter, Usagi, and finds a little interstate town and hides there hoping that her abusive husband won't find her. Then she meets Inu Yasha and his son. Soon after she starts to date him and everything seems great... Until a certain someone from Kagome's past catches up with her. Will she find a way to keep her new family together? Or will they be torn apart?

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(Author's notes)

_Song_

Dream

Flashback

Me & Usagi

Chapter 4

She's Starting to Wake Up

_Floorboard's filled with baby toys,_

_And empty coke bottles and coffee cups_

_Least there's one good thing that he gave me_

_And she's stating to wake up._

It was raining pretty hard outside as Kagome drove on. She looked back in her rearview mirror just to see them sleeping soundly in the backseat. She smiled. They deserved the sleep. They had worked hard that day. They had been packing boxes full of their things. She saw her daughter Usagi. Long raven black hair, just like her own. Beautiful chocolate eyes, always full of life. Perfect pale peach skin, not a pimple in sight. She was very beautiful at the age of fifteen. Then she saw her son Ryu. Long silver hair, golden eyes. Very handsome, just like his father, at the youthful age of sixteen. Then she looked at her little one. Sleeping soundly. Dark, black, thick hair, with silver bags and ears. She had one brown eye and one golden one. She was a lot younger than the teens but they didn't seem to mind. Mika was two. Kagome thought back to when Usagi was two.

Flashback

"Mommy, where are we?" She smiled at her.

"We're staying at a hotel for a little while, sweetheart." The child nodded and looked around, taking in her new surroundings.

"Can you stay awake for a little while longer so I can put you in our bed?" She nodded again and Kagome unbuckled her. They entered the hotel and Kagome went up to the desk.

"Excuse me, Sango, You wouldn't happen to have a playpen or a crib would you?" Kagome asked the woman.

"Yes we do. I'll go get one for this cute little girl." She said smiling at the child in the woman's arms. "We have one in case of people traveling with small children." She pulled out a folded playpen and helped Kagome carry it to her room. "What's your name?" Sango cooed.

"Can you say Usagi?" Kagome answered for her. The child just shied away from the strange woman. Once they reached the room, Sango helped Kagome set it up. "Well, there we go. Thanks for your help, Sango."

"No problem." She said laughing. She walked out of the room as Kagome got out Usagi's blanket. She put her in Pajama's and laid her in the playpen to fall back asleep. Kagome put everything where she wanted it then got ready for bed. She looked over at her sleeping moon.

"Goodnight my little moon." She said and turned off the light

Kagome awoke the next morning to light streaming in from the window. She looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw it was nearly seven. She got up and checked on the little girl still sleeping in the playpen. She stirred a little and woke up. The child blinked a little and took in her surroundings.

"Mommy?" The soft voice whispered.

"Good morning, baby." Kagome said and picked her up. "Ready to get dressed?"

"Where we goin'?" We're going to get you dressed," She said and put her on the bed. "And go ask Miss Sango where a good place is for breakfast." She began dressing the child and fixing her hair. Kagome dressed herself, while her daughter played with her toys in the playpen.

"Come on, Sweetie. Let's go find some breakfast." She locked the door and went to the office to find Sango. She went to the desk and found a man there, reading a newspaper. She put Usagi down and held her hand since she was getting heavy.

"Hello, I'm looking for Sango?" She asked him. He looked up from his paper and acknowledged the woman standing there. He had a serious look in his eyes. He was kind of tall and had jet-black hair held in a small ponytail in the back of his head. He looked straight into her chocolate eyes and took her hand.

"May I have the honor of knowing such a pretty woman's name?" He asked. She looked into his violet eyes.

"Kagome." She told him unsure of his intentions.

"Kagome...Will you bare my child?" She started to laugh thinking it was just a joke, but stopped when his eyes told her otherwise.

"Mommy, what does he mean when he says 'Bear'?" A little voice spoke up. The man looked down at the little girl.

"Did you just say...'Mommy'?" He asked. She nodded. He laughed nervously. "Uh...this is kinda awkward." Suddenly out of nowhere a giant boomerang hit the man in the head.

"Miroku...What are you doing to Kagome?" A voice asked slowly.

"Nothing, Sango" He said nervously.

"I'm watching you." The girl said walking away from the man. "Kagome that's Miroku, the perverted co-owner of this hotel." She told her.

"Mommy, what's 'perverted' mean?" Usagi asked in her innocent voice.

"You don't need to know that word yet, sweetie." Kagome told her daughter.

"Well what's a 'co-owner'?"

"It's a person who owns a business with someone." Sango told her. The little girl starred at Sango with her bright brown eyes.

"Are you hungry, Usagi?"

"Yes, ma'am." She answered politely.

"Well, let's get you some food." Sango smiled. "You can stay here. For all we know you could molest the poor thing!" Sango told him.

"Mommy, What's a-"

"You don't need to know." They went off and got some donuts from a near by café. Usagi got some milk while Sango and Kagome grabbed some coffee.

"So...what brings you here, Kagome?" Sango asked her.

"Just trying to forget my past." She answered.

"Lot's of people like that here... Me and Miroku, the police chief and the kindergarten teacher, quite a few of the firefighters..." She trailed off. Kagome only paid attention to the one person though.

"They have a kindergarten?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, and an elementary school, a middle school, a high school, and there's a college just outside the town." Kagome brightened up. "My baby brother's in the middle school. It's his first year. And I'm in my first year of college. I would have gone sooner if my dad hadn't died..." Sango stopped. Kagome changed the subject.

"They have a pre-school. Don't they?"

"They're building it right now. It should be done by August." Sango paused. "I bet you were thinking about enrolling this cutie. Weren't you?"

"That's part of the reason we're here." She said sadly. Sango could tell that she had accidentally brought up bad memories.

"I'm sorry. I must have brought something bad up."

"Don't worry. I had just brought up the subject with my husband and he kind of over-reacted. We fight a lot, but he doesn't want a divorce. So we decided to separate for a while." She said. They laughed and talked some more until Sango had to go back to the hotel.

"Hey, Usagi, do you want to stay in this town?"

"Yeah. I like it here. Every one's nice. Even that man who asked you to 'bear' his child." Kagome held back a nervous laugh. "Mommy, did he want you to help him buy a baby bear?"

End flashback

She had been so talkative and inquisitive, except when it came to strangers. Mika was different. She was quiet. She did as she was told. She always stuck to your side unless you told her otherwise. Usagi had been curious. She was only quiet when she slept.

"What are you thinking about Kagome?" Her husband asked.

"Just about how different Mika and Usagi are." She told him.

"You've been driving a while. Let me drive for a little."

"Where do you propose we stop? I'm hungry. We've been driving since six and we didn't have anything for dinner."

"I don't know. Just someplace where we can stretch our legs." She looked again at her children in the back seat. Mika had dropped her cup. There were two empty soda bottles on the floor from the two teens, and the toys that Mika had been playing with were strewn everywhere. She thought again about Usagi. Then about how her and Inu Yasha met. Then about the trials she had faced being a single mother. And about the man who had ruined her life...and the same man who, because of his wrong doings, helped her meet her soul mate.

'There's only one thing Naraku gave me that I would trade the world for...' She thought as she turned at the exit. She parked the car and saw her children stir. 'And she's waking up right now.'

Animegurl: It's all over. Sniffle Sniffle I hope you guys enjoyed the fic. And look out for my next one called "Not Just Another High School Fic." Here's a preview:

Kagome Higurashi is your average student. She used to go to Sengoku Private School. Then, because of the endless teasing, her parents transferred her to Southern Shikon Middle school. Two years passed and now she's in high school. What's this? One of her only friends from her old school is going to go to her new school? Kagome jumps for joy at the news. Then, one of her enemies is coming too. Darn. Wait. Ayame isn't coming? Crap. Huh? She is coming? Ayame, make up your darn mind. What? You were a cutter? Ayame? Based on a true life. Mine.

Animegurl: Yes. It's rated PG-13 for

A. Cussing

B. Content

Cho: Life should be rated R. --

Animegurl: Where'd you come from? 00

Cho: Your mom let me in.--

Animegurl: Oh. R&R. See ya next time!


End file.
